Briseida
by yedazul
Summary: Una historia con muchas libertades. Una historia sobre aquellos que no eran santos pero estaban a su lado.
1. Introducción

**Briseida es una historia que escribí cuando tenía 16 años y no tenía acceso a internet así que lo único que sabía sobre Saint Seiya era lo que veía en la tele. No tenía idea de la saga de Hades ni de muchas cosas sobre el canon de la historia, aun así escribí este largo fanfic en homenaje a la maravillosa historia de los Santos de Atenea.**

 **Con muchas libertades esta es una historia no sobre los santos ni sobre las guerras santas, sino sobre las personas que estaban a su alrededor.**

 **Introducción**

 _ **Ni una gota de rocío**_

 _ **cae del crisantemo**_

 _ **helado**_

 **Matsuo Bashoo**

Querido Mattia,

Brian me ha puesto al tanto de tu partida. No sabes como lamento que tengas que irte durante tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, me alegro por Viola; que mejor que su hermano para aconsejarla en esa difícil situación. Por favor, no seas duro con ella, más bien trata de entenderla; no sabes lo que el apoyo de alguien puede hacer en casos así.

Me he desviado del tema. Esta misiva tiene otro propósito, y te suplico que me creas cuando te digo que no te hubiera molestado si el asunto por el que te pido ayuda no fuera tan grave, no sólo para mÍ, sino para otras personas que no tienen necesidad de pagar por mis errores. Creo que le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto, y es que realmente me apena involucrarte, pero no tengo otro remedio.

Mattia, al escribir esto casi puedo oír tu voz diciéndome "te lo dije". Y es cierto, me lo repetiste una y mil veces, pero qué te digo, me deje llevar... Supongo que ya habrás adivinado de lo que te estoy hablando.

Ahora no me queda más que aceptar que me equivoqué y tratar de remediar todo de la mejor manera. Asumo toda la responsabilidad de lo que estoy a punto de hacer, y es que ya no puedo dar marcha atrás.

Vaya, nuevamente le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Lo que quiero es que vengas a verme, necesito hablar contigo urgentemente, antes de que te vayas. Perdóname por pedirte que vengas, sé perfectamente que no te agrada este lugar en absoluto, pero te lo pido en nombre de la amistad que nos ha unido durante tantos años. No puedo ser clara en este papel, pues no soy capaz de pedirte lo que te voy a pedir sin mirarte a los ojos.

La persona que te llevará esta carta es un amigo de confianza. Él también está muy interesado en que este asunto se resuelva de la mejor manera, ya que también está directamente involucrado; lamento decir que yo también he sido la causa de eso...

Por favor, no permitas que mi amigo regrese sin una contestación de tu parte, sea la que sea. Y más importante aún, no digas nada a Brian sobre esto, al menos no por el momento.

Briseida


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo uno**

 _ **Un leve instante**_

 _ **se retrasa sobre las flores**_

 _ **el claro de luna**_

 **Matsuo Bashoo**

—Hace tiempo que Briseida está muy rara.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—No sé, sólo está rara.

Feres dejó de lado la cuerda que estaba tejiendo y miró a su amiga a los ojos. Él también había notado a Briseida algo rara los últimos días, y evidentemente ese comportamiento estaba empezando a inquietar a Brian, lo que era difícil, considerando que Briseida siempre había sido una chica ajena a todos los problemas.

—Puede ser que esté cansada —dijo Feres despreocupadamente—. Últimamente ha habido mucho trabajo desde que Hipsipile se retiró.

—No lo creo. Es diferente, como si ella, ella —Brian movía las manos de un lado a otro tratando de explicar a Feres lo que pensaba sobre su hermana— estuviera ocultando algo o...

—¿O qué?

—O... No tengo idea.

Brian se recargó sobre la roca en la que había encontrado trabajando a Feres. Apoyó el rostro sobre su mano dejando que la cálida brisa vespertina jugara con su cabello. Feres volvió a su trabajo. No dijo nada. Le gustaba ese sitio: aquella roca a la sombra del viejo olivo que se encontraba en una colina, desde donde se apreciaba la imponente estatua de Atena. Solamente Brian, su mejor amiga, sabía que ése era su lugar favorito.

Feres siguió con su labor, de cuando en cuando volteaba a ver a Brian. No pensaba que lo de Briseida fuera algo de que preocuparse. La noche empezaba a caer y sólo el silencio les hacía compañía.

xxxxxxxxxx

Era extraño que cayera nieve en el Santuario, sobretodo en marzo. Pero Brian no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de jugar un poco. No conocía la nieve; ignoraba como se sentía, cómo olía, cómo sabía. De hecho siempre había deseado visitar aquellos lugares fríos del norte de Europa donde el paisaje era de un blanco casi enceguecedor. Miró a su alrededor: todos los habitantes del Santuario parecían estar asombrados con el espectáculo, pero ninguno se atrevía a moverse de su sitio. Bien, ella sería la primera en salir del ¿templo? Y no era cualquier templo, eran las cámaras principales de Atena, pero, ¿qué hacía todo el mundo allí? Aunque eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Ese día iba a tocar la nieve por primera vez. Dio un paso fuera, dos... Ya empezaba a sentir como el frío traspasaba sus sandalias cuando de pronto escuchó que la llamaban. Era la voz de Malia. Brian volteo a ver y en ese instante Malia le lanzó una bola de nieve justo en el rostro. Se sentía ¿tibia?

—¡Brian, despierta! —Gritó Malia sosteniendo una pequeña vasija entre las manos.

—Malia, ¿por qué demonios me mojas?

—Pues no despertabas. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Ya es muy tarde

—Claro que no. Briseida siempre se despierta muy temprano —y era verdad, Briseida jamás había sido perezosa. Siempre se levantaba temprano y se encargaba de que Brian llegara a tiempo a la cocina.

—Pues son ya las 8:20.

—¿En serio? Pues sí que es tarde —Brian observó la cara impaciente de Malia y de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que no era tarde, era tardísimo—. ¡Ya debería estar en la cocina!

—Sí, "la arpía" me envió a buscarte.

—Demonios. Briseida no me despertó, sabe perfectamente que tengo el sueño pesado y no tuvo la delicadeza de despertarme —espetaba mientras se vestía lo más rápido posible.

—Brian, ¿acaso no es Briseida la que está acostada?

—Uhmm... Sí, es Briseida —Brian se acercó lentamente a su hermana—. Aún sigue dormida. Qué raro.

—¿No estará enferma?

—No creo, ayer estaba bien —levantó la manta que cubría a Briseida y la llamó—. Brisa, Brisa.

Briseida abrió los ojos despacio, se incorporó con la misma lentitud.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Briseida, hace media hora que debías estar trabajando.

—¿De verdad?

—¿Pero qué demonios te ocurre? ¿Estás enferma o algo así?

—No, sólo me quedé dormida —dijo sin turbarse en lo más mínimo.

—¿Qué sólo te quedaste dormida? Ay, por favor, Briseida, tú nunca...

—Ya está bien Brian —dijo seriamente—. Me quede dormida, es todo; a cualquiera le pasa. Y si no te apuras la señora Antea te reprenderá —agregó cortante.

xxxxxxxxxx

—Pues si que está rara tu hermana, Brian. Además eso de que no tiene ganas de ir a atender los templos de los santos dorados es muy extraño. Tiene el mejor trabajo de todo el Santuario y se pone de remilgosa. Ya quisiera yo convivir con todos los santos, sobretodo con el de Escorpión —a Malia, y a casi todas las chicas del Santuario, le brillaban los ojos al referirse al santo dorado de Escorpión.

—Sí, hace un par de semanas que la noto como ausente —Brian parecía no haber escuchado lo que dijo Malia—. Y lo peor es que no me dice nada, ni siquiera hemos hablado estos días —Brian caminaba junto con Malia por un pequeño camino que conducía a la despensa del Santuario. Las dos jóvenes regresaban del pueblo después de comprar los víveres de la semana—. Me preocupa Briseida. Tiene un problema y evidentemente no me lo quiere contar —resopló molesta la joven.

—Ya veo, estás molesta con tu hermana por no decirte lo que le ocurre.

—¡Oye!, eso me ofende, Malia. Lo que pasa es que no...

Brian no continuó al ver que Feres se acercaba rápidamente. Se veía algo preocupado. La chica se detuvo y colocó la canasta que llevaba sobre el piso. Malia hizo lo mismo.

—Brian, tienes que venir conmigo —dijo Feres atropelladamente—. Se trata de Briseida, tienes que acompañarme.

—¿Qué le ocurre a mi hermana?

—Tuvo un accidente. Rápido, vamos.

Brian no lo pensó dos veces cuando ya estaba en camino siguiendo al muchacho.

—Por favor avísale a la arpía que tuve que ir a la enfermería con Briseida —dijo a Malia mientras se alejaba. Alcanzó a escuchar algo así como "no te preocupes".

xxxxxxxxxx

La enfermería del Santuario estaba ubicada entre el anfiteatro y el templo principal. Era un conjunto de cámaras rodeado por un pequeño jardín.

Brian entró en el recinto sumamente alarmada. Feres no le había dicho nada concreto, sólo que Briseida había tenido un accidente. La joven se dirigió hacía una de las doncellas que trabajaban en el lugar. La enfermera inmediatamente condujo a Brian a una habitación privada donde Briseida estaba siendo atendida. Feres esperaba afuera.

—Briseida, ¿qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no es nada grave —Briseida estaba recostada en una cama. Su pierna izquierda estaba vendada y el brazo derecho tenía una enorme herida.

—¿Que te pasó?

—Una caída —dijo, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

Una de las enfermeras empezó a limpiarle la herida del brazo y sin querer rozó la pierna de Briseida, la cual no pudo contener un quejido de dolor.

—Lo siento, lo mejor será que primero enyesemos la pierna. Vuelvo enseguida —la enfermera salió un momento de la habitación, seguramente iba a traer algo que necesitaba.

—¡Briseida, tienes la pierna rota! Deberían darte algo para el dolor. ¿Ya te dieron algún calmante?

—No, no quiero nada.

—¡Estás loca! Una fractura es muy dolorosa. ¿Ya te vio un médico?

—Sí, no te preocupes.

—¿Y no te dio nada para el dolor?

—No me dio nada —Briseida parecía nerviosa y muy incómoda, por cierto—. No puedo tomar nada para calmar el dolor —agregó con un hilo de voz.

—Pero...

—Estoy embarazada —dijo de repente.

Brian no supo como reaccionar ante esa confesión tan inesperada. ¿Briseida embarazada? No, no lo creía. La hermana mayor, la correcta, la responsable, la sensata, la que se enfadaba con Brian cuando ésta se metía en algún lío, la que había rechazado a un sinfín de pretendientes… ¿Embarazada?

—¿Bromeas? —fue lo único que atinó a decir Brian.

—No.

Briseida no dijo nada más, y Brian tampoco quiso preguntar.

xxxxxxxxxx

Feres acompañó a Briseida y a Brian a su cabaña. Indudablemente había pasado algo grave entre las dos, pues ninguna decía absolutamente nada.

En cuanto entraron a la casa, Briseida pidió a Feres que la llevara al dormitorio. Le dio las gracias y nada más. Al salir de la habitación, Feres encontró a Brian en la mesa; el rostro de la chica era indescifrable. El muchacho no quiso ahondar en el asunto, así que dio las buenas noches a su amiga y salió silenciosamente. Ya mañana hablaría con Brian y le preguntaría que había pasado entre ella y su hermana. En cuanto salió Feres, Brian se dirigió al dormitorio.

—¿Estás dormida?

—No.

Brian se acercó a la cama de su hermana y se sentó en la orilla. Feres había colocado algunos almohadones bajo la pierna enyesada de Briseida que aún parecía sentirse incomoda y sobre todo con mucho dolor. Pero eso era algo que a Brian no le importaba en aquel momento.

—Y bien, ¿vas a decírmelo?

—Decirte qué cosa.

—Bueno, en realidad no es sólo una cosa sino varias.

—Una por una, por favor. Hasta hablar me duele.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—¿Saber qué?

—Pues lo de tu embarazo —para Brian era tan extraño decir esas palabras.

—Dos semanas —respondió Briseida sin el menor entusiasmo.

—¿Por qué no me habías contado?

—Porque ni siquiera lo he asimilado.

—Mentirosa —Briseida notó que la voz de su hermana tenía un leve dejo de dolor—. Más bien creo que no me dijiste nada porque no me tienes confianza.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Briseida, no son manzanas, esto es serio —Brian empezaba a molestarse.

—Lo sé y pensaba decírtelo pronto —agregó Briseida rápidamente tratando de calmar a su hermana.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo ya no pudieras ocultarlo? ¡Es un hijo, por todos lo cielos!

Briseida tomó la mano de su hermana. Sabía perfectamente lo que Brian sentía, porque ella también odiaba que le ocultaran las cosas. Recordó cuando Brian tenía diez años y una niña del pueblo le robaba el dinero cada vez que iba a comprar los víveres con la señora Antea. La niña había amenazado a Brian con golpearla si decía algo, y como la señora Antea no se había ganado el sobrenombre de "la arpía" nada más porque sí, Brian decidió guardar silencio. Cuando Briseida se enteró, primero fue ella a poner en su lugar a aquella niña y luego le dejó de hablar a su hermana por una semana. Argumentaba que las dos sólo se tenían la una a la otra y que por eso mismo no debían tener secretos.

—Tienes razón, pero realmente no sabía cómo decírtelo —y mirándola a los ojos agregó—. Perdóname.

Brian no pudo evitar sentir algo de culpa. Después de todo, Briseida no debía estarla pasando muy bien que digamos. Supuso que la confusión de estar embarazada y además el hecho de tener la pierna rota ya era un tormento suficientemente grande. Entonces le sonrió a su hermana. Era una de esas sonrisas de "no te preocupes, te perdono".

—Gracias, Brian. Ahora quisiera dormir, estoy muy cansada —y tratando de reír, agregó—. Aunque dudo que este dolor me lo permita.

—Te dejaré descansar —Brian ya se iba cuando decidió que ella no estaría tranquila si no preguntaba una cosa más—. Sólo quisiera hacerte una última pregunta.

—Dispara.

—¿Quién es el padre?

Briseida deseó que la tierra la tragara en ese momento.

xxxxxxxxxx

Habían mandado llamar a Brian aquella mañana del templo principal. Dado que Briseida tenía que guardar reposo por lo menos durante seis semanas, se acordó que Brian sería la encargada de la administración de los doce templos del Zodiaco, en lo que Briseida se recuperaba. No era una mala noticia, después de todo. El trabajo consistía en atender a los santos dorados, llevarles lo que necesitaran, incluidos los alimentos, así como revisar que los templos estuvieran limpios y en excelente estado. Cada semana, Brian debería ir al pueblo a comprar lo que los santos le pidieran, luego tendría que llevar las cosas a cada uno de ellos personalmente y, luego de supervisar los templos, tendría la tarde libre. Eso era todo.

Ese día iría a trabajar a la cocina como de costumbre, y comenzaría con su otro trabajo dos días después, pues habían recomendado que Briseida pusiera al tanto a Brian de las que serían sus nuevas obligaciones. Sus compañeras de la cocina la felicitaron luego de que ella fuera a avisarle a "la arpía" que ese era el último día que estaría con ellas. Brian sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que la mayoría de las chicas dejaban sentir algo de envidia en su voz. Y no era para menos. No solamente dejaría de estar bajo las órdenes de "la arpía", sino que además de ser su propia jefa (bueno, los santos serían sus jefes, pero a ella le agradaba mucho la idea de tener esa clase de jefes) estaría en estrecho contacto con la élite de la Orden del Zodiaco.

Ese último día en las cocinas pasó muy lentamente para el gusto de Brian. Lo único que imprimió velocidad a los tardos minutos fue la alegre conversación de Malia. Brian sólo le había contado que Briseida había sufrido una caída, así que Malia se desbordó toda la tarde en hablar de los santos dorados y lo genial que sería trabajar para ellos, sobretodo para el enigmático santo de Escorpión. Brian no paro de reír con todas las ocurrencias que decía Malia. Antes de despedirse, Brian prometió a su amiga pasarle un reporte completo de las actividades de los santos.

Cuando se encontraba sola camino a la cabaña, Brian deseo que el tiempo se detuviera. Realmente no tenía ganas de ver a Briseida. Aún estaba muy trastornada por la discusión de la noche anterior, cuando Briseida se negó rotundamente a revelar quién era el padre de su hijo. Para colmo, Feres, la única persona a quien Brian podía contarle lo ocurrido, había estado muy ocupado entrenado con su maestro Shura de Capricornio y Brian no había tenido oportunidad de platicar con él. Así las cosas, Brian caminó lo más lento que pudo, rogando a Atena que Briseida estuviera dormida para cuando ella llegara a la cabaña.

Pero Briseida no dormía, sino que esperaba a Brian sentada en la mesa con una taza de té al lado y una expresión poco amigable en el rostro. La misma expresión que puso cuando por la mañana llegó un mensajero a avisar que el Patriarca ordenaba que Brian se presentara ante él inmediatamente.

—¿Para qué te querían en el templo? —preguntó sin rodeos.

—Ese es mi secreto, hermanita.

—Era algo relacionado con mi trabajo, supongo —dijo pretendiendo ignorar el comentario de Brian, de muy mal gusto, por cierto, dadas las circunstancias.

Como Brian no tenía ningún deseo de discutir, y por lo visto Briseida tampoco, decidió que lo mejor sería satisfacer la curiosidad de su hermana.

—Me han ordenado sustituirte durante tu convalecencia en la administración de los doce templos.

—Ya veo, ¿y tú aceptaste? —preguntó Briseida que parecía algo ansiosa, según observó su hermana..

—¿No te estoy diciendo que me lo ordenaron? No me preguntaron si quería o no, simplemente me lo ordenaron. Y obviamente yo no me iba a negar —su voz impregnada de sarcasmo, como bien pudo notar Briseida.

—No quisiera que trabajaras con los santos —opinó Briseida con un extraño tono de voz.

—Ahora resulta que además de guardarte un montón de cosas, eres una envidiosa.

—No me malinterpretes, Brian —y con gran dramatismo en la voz, añadió—. Yo sólo quiero darte mi punto de vista, no es para que te molestes.

—Pues no me interesa tu punto de vista —Brian respondió imitando la expresión y la voz de su hermana.

—Es en serio. Realmente quisiera que te mantuvieras alejada de ese mundo.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué?

Briseida no se esperaba esa pregunta, aunque debió saber que era la más obvia que podían hacerle en ese momento.

—Pues porque son, son odiosos, estrictos, autoritarios y, y son peores que "la arpía" — Mala respuesta, y además estúpida, pensó Briseida.

Para Brian eso se escuchaba muy extraño. En primer lugar, Briseida jamás llamaba así a la señora Antea, de hecho siempre regañaba a Brian cuando se refería a ella con aquel sobrenombre. En segundo lugar, Briseida siempre había hablado maravillas de los santos, excepto en las dos últimas semanas... De pronto Brian cayó en la cuenta de algo muy importante. Miró a su hermana como tratando de escudriñar su actitud.

—¿Por qué no quieres que trabaje con los santos?

—Por lo que te acabo de decir —respondió Briseida cada vez más nerviosa.

—Eso ni tú te lo crees, hermanita. Yo más bien creo que me ocultas algo, para variar.

—Claro que no —dijo moviendo la mano como queriendo alejar esos pensamientos de la cabeza de su hermana.

—Ay, Briseida, tú no sabes mentir. Eres como un libro abierto.

—Bueno, estoy exhausta —era obvio que Briseida quería zafarse de esa conversación, aunque con muy poco éxito—. Estar sentada todo el día es muy cansado, ¿sabes? Creo que es hora de ir a la cama.

—No me evadas, ¿por qué demonios no quieres que trabaje con los santos?

—No es que no quiera que trabajes con los santos, es sólo que últimamente las cosas no están muy tranquilas que digamos, he escuchado algunos rumores extraños —decía tratando de convencer a Brian—. No es por otra cosa, en serio.

—Pues no te creo nada —espetó Brian algo molesta.

En ese momento Briseida supo que si continuaba con esa conversación iba a terminar gritándole a su hermana, como había sucedido el día anterior, y Brian le dejaría de hablar, como también había sucedido durante la noche anterior y esa mañana, pero en esta ocasión temía que fuera de manera definitiva. Además ya había abierto demasiado la boca y si pretendía proteger a su hermana lo mejor sería que dejara las cosas en paz y que el tiempo ayudara a Brian a tranquilizarse.

—Tienes toda la razón del mundo en molestarte, Brian. Perdóname, es que no me siento muy bien.

Brian miraba a Briseida con una expresión de total escrutinio, y Briseida se notaba claramente nerviosa por aquella actitud. Su hermana ya no parecía molesta, más bien era como si estuviera resolviendo un acertijo muy complicado. Brian estaba atando cabos y eso no le gustaba en absoluto a Briseida.

—Hermana, ¿por qué no me quieres decir quién es el padre?

Briseida no respondió, aunque esta vez Brian hablaba con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si tratara de comprender algo. Para Briseida eso bastó para entender que su hermana no tardaría en descubrir la verdad. Sin embargo, ella no podía permitir que Brian supiera lo que había pasado, demasiadas cosas estaban en juego, y sobretodo demasiadas personas. Pero en esta ocasión Brian se le adelantó y antes de que Briseida pudiera decir algo, ya Brian había formulado su hipótesis.

—Creo que no quieres decírmelo porque ese hombre es alguien de un rango muy elevado, ¿o me equivoco?

Briseida seguía sin responder.

—Es uno de los santos —no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

La hermana mayor guardó silencio durante un momento y como dice el dicho "el que calla otorga"... Brian no pudo evitar un gesto de autosuficiencia que seguramente resultó muy molesto para su hermana, porque de pronto Briseida ya no parecía nerviosa, sino enfadada.

—Bueno, ya que tú misma has respondido a tu pregunta no tiene caso que sigamos con esto.

—¿Era tan difícil confiar en mi? —la voz de Brian se había alzado de repente, aunque ya no reflejaba reproche, mas un profundo dolor.

—No lo entenderías.

—Eso tú lo decidiste.

—Es que no quería que nadie lo supiera, porque si alguien llegara a enterarse...

—Y también se te olvida que yo soy tu hermana, no tu enemiga. Y que si me hubieras pedido que guardara el secreto no lo habría dicho a nadie, a nadie.

—Pues no se lo digas a nadie, entonces —la voz de Briseida había adquirido de repente tal frialdad, que Brian no puedo evitar sentirse profundamente herida. La hermana menor se levantó repentinamente y sin voltear a ver a su hermana se dirigió a la puerta.

—Descuida —fue lo último que dijo Brian antes de salir de la cabaña.

xxxxxxxxxx

Supuestamente Brian debía estar con su hermana aprendiendo sobre los santos dorados, pero como estaban enfadadas decidió que lo mejor sería buscar a Feres para contarle todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días. Shura de Capricornio tenía la costumbre de entrenarlo cuando el sol estaba en su punto máximo y, por lo tanto, siendo las siete de la mañana, con un poco de suerte encontraría a Feres meditando bajo el olivo de la colina.

Como había pensado, Brian encontró a su amigo bajo el viejo olivo. Estaba sentado en posición de loto con los ojos cerrados y muy concentrado. Brian se acercó despacio y sin hacer el menor ruido, pues supuso que sería muy molesto ser interrumpido cuando se está en un gran estado concentración.

—Tu cosmo está muy turbado, Brian —Feres habló con una voz muy profunda, que hizo a la chica dar un ligero brinco.

—Me asustaste, creí que no habías notado que estaba aquí.

—Te sentí llegar —Feres aún conservaba su posición y mantenía los ojos cerrados—. Parece que no has practicado lo que te enseñé.

—Sí lo he hecho, pero la verdad me cuesta mucho trabajo eso de ocultar el cosmo.

—Si hubieras practicado probablemente ya podrías hacerlo.

—¿Y cómo se supone que voy a practicar si no convivo con nadie que pueda sentir el cosmo de otra persona? Por si lo has olvidado no me la paso con guerreros y amazonas como tú, sino en la cocina, con gente común y corriente.

—Eso no es excusa —Feres no se movía ni un centímetro de su posición.

—Hablas como tu maestro.

—A estas alturas es obvio que haya aprendido algo de él, aunque solo sea la forma de hablar y no la de enseñar.

—Yo creo que eres un buen maestro.

—Gracias por el cumplido, Brian.

—En serio, de hecho te alegrará saber que ya puedo sentir presencias poderosas, como la del maestro Shura o la del Patriarca.

Con todo y los ojos cerrados y sin cambiar de aún de posición, Feres esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. A Brian le dio gusto ver sonreír así a su amigo, no solamente por él, sino por ella misma.

—Bueno, solo puedo percibirlas cuando están muy cerca de mi y en ocasiones me falla un poco y no sé a quién pueda pertenecer determinada aura, pero creo que voy por buen camino. En verdad eres un buen maestro, Feres.

—Gracias. Y dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí tan temprano? Se supone que deberías estar en la cocina.

—Quería hablar contigo sobre algo que ha pasado.

—Se trata de Briseida, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, y es muy grave.

Feres abrió los ojos y se volvió lentamente hacia Brian. Ella se sentó junto a él, abrazando sus rodillas.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Algo que seguramente no creerás. Te vas a ir de espaldas —Brian seguía abrazando sus rodillas mientras miraba el pasto.

—¿Qué?

—Briseida está embarazada.

—Vaya —a Feres eso no le parecía tan grave, un poco sorprendente tomando en cuenta el carácter de Briseida, pero no grave—. ¿Y?

—Y es de un santo dorado —Brian esta vez lo miró directo a los ojos.

—No es cierto. ¿Estás bromeando, verdad? —Ante tal confesión, el rostro de Feres mostró gran sorpresa esta vez.

—Me temo que no —Brian volvió a bajar la cabeza—. Esa es la razón por la que Brisa ha estado tan rara, porque si fuera solamente lo del embarazo no se habría puesto así. El problema es que el padre es un santo dorado; no hay otra explicación, no puede haberla.

—¿Ella te lo dijo?

—No exactamente, pero me lo dio a entender. Y yo estoy totalmente segura de que así es.

—Bueno, tal vez te confundiste y...

—Claro que no. De hecho se lo pregunté directamente.

—Entonces, ¿te lo dijo o no te lo dijo?

—No me lo dijo, pero tampoco lo negó. Lo cual significa que es cierto.

—¿Y tienes idea de quién de los santos puede ser?

—No, y Briseida no me lo dirá, puedes apostar —Brian dijo esto último con profunda tristeza.

—Te molesta que Briseida no te haya contado nada, ¿verdad?

—No, no me molesta —murmuró Brian con gran sarcasmo—. Sólo me hiere profundamente que no haya confiado en mi.

Feres sentía una gran pena por Brian. Conocía a las dos hermanas desde hace mucho tiempo y sabía perfectamente que Brian jamás ocultaría algo así a Briseida, por el contrario, ella sería la primera en saberlo. Pero el muchacho también entendía que, si era verdad que el niño era de un santo dorado, el problema iba mucho más allá y que por eso tal vez Briseida había querido guardar el secreto el mayor tiempo posible. Él no recordaba ningún caso de paternidad de algún santo dorado, es más, las leyes del Santuario eran muy estrictas al respecto; tal vez Briseida tenía miedo...

—Yo creo que tu hermana tuvo sus razones para callar, Brian —Feres intentaba consolar a su amiga.

—Claro, nadie debía saberlo, yo menos que nadie —mientras hablaba, Brian amontonaba unas piedrecillas .

—Bueno, si yo estuviera en su lugar quizá tampoco te lo hubiera dicho. Los santos dorados no pueden involucrarse con las doncellas del Santuario, y si se llegara a saber que alguien espera un hijo de algún santo se lo quitarían y, además, la madre sería castigada con severidad, incluso con la muerte —la voz de Feres se tornó lúgubre al decir esto último—. Una cosa así de grave sería mejor que nadie la supiera.

—Pero resulta que yo no soy cualquier persona, soy su hermana y obviamente me callaría la boca —el montón de piedrecillas ya había alcanzado un tamaño considerable.

—Ponte en su lugar por un momento, ella no...

—¡Yo no le hubiera mentido a mi propia hermana en algo tan grave!

En un instante el montón de piedras había volado en distintas direcciones. Feres supo que ese era el momento justo para callarse. Bien sabía él lo necia y malgeniuda que podía ser Brian en ocasiones.

Dejó que la chica se desahogara arrojando las piedras por todos lados y cuando comenzó de nuevo a juntarlas, se atrevió a preguntarle si volvería a tocar el tema del padre misterioso con Briseida.

—No me lo va a decir, pero no importa —de pronto Brian ya no se escuchaba ni triste ni molesta.

—¿Cómo que no importa? No entiendo

—Lo pensé toda la noche y realmente no vale la pena seguir peleando con mi hermana por ese asunto. Ya no le voy a preguntar nada.

Siendo así, Feres no tenía de que preocuparse. Por lo visto, Brian empezaba a tomar las cosas con calma.

—Eso me parece muy bien —dijo sonriendo—. Ya verás que tú y Briseida harán las paces y seguramente ella te dirá todo sin necesidad de acosarla con preguntas. Sólo debes tener paciencia.

—La paciencia no es una de mis virtudes —al oír esto Feres palideció, sospechaba lo que seguía—, por lo tanto yo misma voy a averiguar quien es el responsable de que vaya a ser tía.

—¡¿Estás loca!? Eso es imposible, o vas a ir templo por templo preguntando, "disculpe, santo dorado, ¿usted embarazó a mi hermana?"

—No es una mala idea, pero no. Como te dije, lo he pensado toda la noche y ya tengo un plan.

—No quiero saberlo. Te estás metiendo en la boca del lobo, Brian.

—No soy tan estúpida como para meterme en problemas y arriesgar a mi hermana, ¿sabes? —La joven miró enfadada a su amigo.

—¿Entonces cómo lo vas a hacer? —preguntó Feres, ignorando la enfurecida mirada que le dedicaba Brian. Era más grande la curiosidad.

—Aprovecharé que voy a suplir a Brisa en la administración de los doce templos. ¿No te lo había contado?

—No —el muchacho parecía desconcertado.

—Así es, mi querido Feres —ahora era Brian la que lucía una amplía sonrisa—. Pero felicítame, no todos los días se tiene la oportunidad de trabajar con la élite de la Orden del Zodiaco.

—Pues felicitaciones —el joven no parecía muy animado.

—¿Y ahora cuál es el problema?

—Me preocupa que te vayas a meter en un problema —Feres miró a su amiga a los ojos—. Son los santos dorados, es otro mundo.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte, en serio —pero Feres aún parecía inquieto—. Te juro que no voy a cometer ninguna tontería.

Feres sonrió. Brian era muy terca, pero también inteligente. Estaba seguro de que su amiga no descansaría hasta saber quién era el papá de su sobrino, aun cuando tuviera que lidiar con el grupo de guerreros más importante de toda la orden. La tarea no iba a ser nada fácil, y seguramente Brian iba a tardar mucho en descubrirlo. Eso lo alivió. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué métodos utilizaría Brian para lograr su objetivo y, sobretodo, que pasaría cuando lograra averiguar la verdad.

xxxxxxxxxx

Brian se encaminó hacia la cabaña. Feres había ido a buscar a su maestro para comenzar con el entrenamiento, a pesar de las súplicas de Brian que quería acompañarlo. La chica sabía que su amigo no lo permitiría: Shura de Capricornio era un maestro estricto.

El santo dorado de Capricornio era, de los doce, en realidad once si tomaba en cuenta al finado Aioros, el único conocido por Brian, y no sólo por ser el maestro de Feres, sino por su fama. La fama de Shura había aumentado desde que fuera él el encargado de acabar con Aioros de Sagitario. Lo que ocurrió esa vez había hecho que Brian admirara de sobremanera a Shura de Capricornio: la lealtad del santo quedó probada firmemente cuando dio muerte al traidor santo de Sagitario, a pesar de que era su mejor amigo. ¿Qué otra prueba era necesaria para demostrar su absoluta lealtad y devoción a la gran Palas Parthenon Atena, diosa de la guerra estratégica, de la inteligencia práctica y patrona de las artes?

Brian, como casi todos los habitantes del Santuario, sabía lo que había ocurrido entre los dos santos gracias a la explicación dada por el Patriarca. Aunque, en realidad, la fuente de la mayoría de la información que tenía se debía a los rumores que circulaban por todo el Santuario. La historia ocurrida años atrás, casi era como una leyenda. Desde aquel incidente, como lo había llamado el Patriarca, y a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, los chismes eran cosa de todos los días, algunos interesantes, otros simplemente absurdos, como el que contaba que el santo de Sagitario había sobrevivido y aguardaba para tomar venganza, o aquel sobre la partida de los santos de Aries y Libra por una supuesta oposición al Patriarca. Los rumores no dejaban de ser habladurías, pero añadían un cierto toque de atractivo al ya de por sí rutinario trabajo; por otro lado, como decía Brian, todos los rumores tienen su pedacito de verdad oculta.

Desde el famoso "incidente de la cabra y el centauro", como se conocía el episodio de la traición de Sagitario entre los sirvientes del Santuario, la fama de los santos dorados había ido en aumento. Brian recordaba como continuamente la señora Hipsipile era asediada con preguntas acerca de las actividades de los doce. Pero la señora Hipsipile era una tumba y nunca dijo nada, e incluso prohibió terminantemente a Briseida, cuando ésta comenzó a trabajar como su ayudante, decir palabra alguna. El resultado fue que todo el mundo pensara que administrar las doce casas del Zodiaco implicaba conocer todos los secretos más ocultos de la élite de la orden de Atena. Y de alguna u otra forma, Brian pensaba que así era, y cuando comentaba con Briseida la enorme fama de los santos, la hermana mayor simplemente respondía que la fama, en muchos casos buena, en ocasiones era causa del más grande oprobio. Brian estaba segura que su hermana había aprendido esas palabras de la vieja Hipsipile.

Pensando en todas estas cosas, Brian llegó a la casa como a eso de las nueve de la mañana. No tenia muchas ganas de ver a su hermana, pero se había hecho el propósito de no discutir más con ella. Bueno, a decir verdad, eso era lo que Feres le había hecho jurar antes de despedirse. Lo mejor que podía hacer para cumplir con esa promesa era poner buena cara y saludar a Briseida en cuanto la viera. No tardó en hacerlo, pues su hermana estaba sentada en la mesa escribiendo lo que parecía ser una lista de mandado.

—Hola, ya estoy aquí.

—Bien. Toma, hice esto para ti —le dio el papel en el que estaba escribiendo—. Es una lista de lo que debes comprar. Creo que lo mejor sería que fueras de una buena vez al pueblo para que mañana te puedas presentar en Aries a primera hora.

—¿Esto lo cubre el presupuesto general? —Preguntó Brian al examinar la lista.

—No, los gastos que generan las doce casas y los santos están contemplados en un presupuesto independiente manejado por Marpesa, es a ella a quien debes rendir cuentas.

—Supongo que el proceso es igual a como se hace en las cocinas.

—Sí, haces la lista de los gastos y se la entregas directamente a Marpesa. Ella es muy amable, así que no creo que tengas problemas a ese respecto.

Briseida había dicho todo eso sin la menor muestra de interés. La falta de atención de su hermana estaba empezando a fastidiar a Brian. A punto estaba ésta de hacer un comentario sarcástico, pero se detuvo a tiempo: eso bastaría para iniciar otra discusión que seguramente terminaría por enloquecer a ambas hermanas.

—Bien, entonces creo que iré al pueblo.

—Sí, es lo mejor.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ya en el pueblo, Brian leyó la lista que la había dado su hermana. Al perecer los santos dorados no eran ni tan estrictos ni tan extravagantes para comer, como ella había pensado. En general debía comprar cereales, frutas, verduras, quesos, en fin, la alimentación típica de Grecia.

Habiendo recorrido gran parte del mercado comprando todo lo necesario, Brian volvió a repasar la lista para verificar que no olvidara nada. Solamente faltaba una cosa: una botella de vino. El santo de Cáncer era el único que pedía alcohol. Y no pedía un vino cualquiera. Brian pudo darse cuenta de esto al pedir en una vinatería la botella cuya marca aparecía en la lista; seguramente el ser miembro de la élite del Zodiaco te permitía acceder a ciertos lujos, como una botella de vino que tenía un precio francamente exorbitante.

Sentada en una de las fuentes, Brian de nuevo revisó la lista para asegurarse que todo estuviera ya en la canasta que llevaba. De reojo miró el reloj de un chico que, recargado en la fuente, jugaba con un improvisado barquito de corcho en el agua, mientras su madre (por el parecido físico seguramente lo era) buscaba algo en su bolso. Eran las 2:23. ¿Tanto tiempo había tardado en hacer unas cuantas compras? Lo mejor sería volver a casa.

Emprendió el camino de regreso con un poco de fastidio. Realmente le hubiera gustado pasear por las calles del pueblo: el clima era perfecto (no hacía calor, a pesar de la hora) y a Brian además se le antojaba uno de los deliciosos helados de Mattia. La idea de sentarse en la terraza de la heladería y observar pasar a la gente fue demasiado tentadora. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Brian regresó sobre sus pasos, llegó a la fuente donde había estado sentada y cruzó la calle con rumbo a la heladería de Mattia. Después de todo no era urgente llegar a casa con su hermana. Lo único que lamentó fue que la canasta pesara demasiado.

"Gelati alla Mattia" (así se llamaba la heladería) estaba repleta de gente, sobretodo de turistas que seguramente hacían una pausa en su itinerario; también había muchos lugareños. No era para menos: "Gelati alla Mattia" era muy famosa en la región debido a sus magníficos (no había otra palabra para describirlos) helados y nieves de frutas. Brian y Briseida eran asiduas clientes de la heladería de Mattia, como la llamaban ellas, y por esto conocían muy bien a Mattia, el nieto del dueño de la heladería, que también se llamaba Mattia.

— _Ciao, bella!_ —saludó el joven con entusiasmo a Brian.

—Hola, Mattia.

—¿Lo de siempre?

—Sí, por favor.

Mattia tardó un poco en servirle el fantástico helado de manzana verde que tanto gustaba a Brian, pues estaba ocupado atendiendo a un afanoso grupo de turistas japoneses a los que con trabajo lograba entender. Afortunadamente, Mattia se dio una escapada para llevar a Brian el helado.

—¿Y Briseida? No ha venido a saludarme, y eso que le dije la semana pasada que nos iban a llegar mangos para preparar su helado favorito.

—Lo que pasa es que hace dos días se cayó y se rompió una pierna —Brian lo contó como si Briseida se rompiera la pierna cada semana, actitud que desconcertó a Mattia.

Al ver la expresión del muchacho, Brian se apresuro a contarle lo sucedido, con excepción del "embarazoso" problema de su hermana.

—Como ves no es nada grave, ella estará bien en unas cuantas semanas.

—Vaya, lo único que lamento es que no la veré en un largo tiempo.

—¿Por qué? Sólo son seis semanas de reposo.

—Lo que sucede es que en un mes me voy a Italia, y permaneceré allá por al menos seis meses.

—¿Y por qué te vas tanto tiempo?

—Verás, prometí a mi padre hacerme cargo de mi hermana. Ya sabes, con eso de que _lo stronzo_ de su novio la abandonó cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada, pues... Además ella no quiere mudarse a Grecia con nosotros y por una parte mejor porque la muy tonta se empeña en defender a ese _coglione_.

—Vaya, te entiendo perfectamente...

—... entonces no podré ver a Briseida en un buen tiempo.

—¿Y por qué no vas a visitarla?

—Sólo lo haría si de eso dependiera su vida, porque ya ni la mía. Tú sabes que yo no piso ese lugar por nada.

Mattia tenía una particular aversión por la Orden del Zodiaco. No era que estuviera en contra de la orden en sí, más bien no toleraba la manera en como se llevaban las cosas en el Santuario. La amistad con Brian y Briseida (sobretodo con la última) le había permitido enterarse de como era el trabajo y la vida de los habitantes del Santuario, en especial de los aprendices. Y esa antipatía había aumentado cuando la primera (y Mattia esperaba que fuera la única) vez que había ido a visitar a sus amigas, vio como un jovencito fue severamente reprendido por no rendir la debida pleitesía al tipo conocido como el Patriarca.

—Es una lástima, Briseida se va a poner muy triste cuando sepa que te vas a ir tanto tiempo.

—Eh, sí —en ese momento, Mattia observó la botella de vino que Brian llevaba en la canasta—. No me digas que estás haciendo el trabajo de tu hermana.

—¿Qué trabajo?

—El trabajo de Briseida, ¿vas a ser la nana de los santos?

—¿La nana de los santos? —Brian no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal expresión.

—Sí, bueno, ellos no hacen nada mas que estar en un estado de contemplación absoluta según tengo entendido. Y como sus madres no viven con ellos tienen a una nana que los mima y complace.

—Yo no los voy a mimar.

—Menos mal, porque tu querida hermana sí: se la pasaba hablando de los santos todo el tiempo. Me volvía loco. Así que espero que tú, querida Brian, no me vengas a contar cuántas uvas se comió Nilo o cómo sea que se llamen esos santos.

Brian escuchó atentamente todo lo que decía Mattia. Entonces Briseida hablaba mucho de ellos, y probablemente de uno en particular. Eso era muy interesante.

—¿En serio? ¿Te contaba sobre un tal Nilo?

—Eh, sí, de ése y de otros con nombres más extraños —Mattia parecía a punto de estallar en carcajadas al referirse a los santos—. Hay uno con un nombre ridículo, ése al que le gusta el vino, ¿cómo se llama? ¿Máscara de la luz o algo así?

Esta vez Brian no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada al escuchar a Mattia distorsionar el nombre del santo de Cáncer; Mattia también comenzó a reír. Los dos jóvenes reían con tal fuerza que algunas personas que estaban en la heladería los miraban con curiosidad. Hacía tiempo que Brian no se reía así.

—Oye, Brian, ¿y no estás nerviosa? —preguntó el chico aún riendo.

—No tengo por qué estar nerviosa —Brian aún se cubría la boca con una mano, intentando ocultar la risa que aún luchaba por salir.

—Bueno, es que aparte de lo monos que pueden ser los santos dorados —la expresión de Mattia era risueña al decir que los santos eran "monos"—, según Briseida algunos son terribles.

En ese momento Brian cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cómo debía tratar con los santos. Se había roto tanto la cabeza tratando de adivinar quién era el padre de su sobrino y luego se la había vuelto a romper al concebir un plan para averiguarlo, que olvidó por completo que entre los santos dorados con quienes iba a trabajar estaban algunos con una muy mala fama. De pronto sintió miedo al recordar los rumores sobre el santo de Cáncer, que decían que mataba y torturaba a quien fuera a fin de decorar su templo con las cabezas de sus víctimas; o del santo de Virgo, del cual se decía que era como un dios y que su mirada tenía el poder de matar; o de la carencia de sentimientos del santo de Acuario. Brian de pronto sintió la necesidad de regresar al Santuario y someter a Briseida a un interrogatorio exhaustivo a fin de conocer el territorio en el que estaba a punto de entrar.

—Creo que ya debo irme, Mattia.

—¡Tan pronto!

—Sí, tengo cosas que hacer todavía y ya es algo tarde.

—Qué le hacemos. Pero espera, llévale a Briseida un poco de _gelato al mango_ —Mattia fue rápidamente por el helado; regresó al cabo de unos minutos.

—Muchas gracias.

—Dile que es una cortesía de la casa para que me perdone por no ir a visitarla antes de irme.

—Se lo diré, no te preocupes.

—Bueno, a ti te seguiré viendo por aquí un par de semanas más.

—Sí, nos vemos Mattia.

— _Ciao, bella!_

xxxxxxxxxxx

Con la enorme y pesada canasta a cuestas, Brian se apresuró a llegar al Santuario. Agradeció mentalmente a Mattia la idea de llevarle helado a Briseida; tal vez eso haría que fuera más fácil una conversación decente entre ambas hermanas. A Briseida se le ablandaría el corazón con el detalle, olvidaría aquel estado de indiferencia que tenía por la mañana y Brian podría entonces preguntarle todos esos detalles sobre los santos que no habían tomado en cuenta y que eran realmente importantes para llevar a buen término su empresa.

Era una de las pocas veces en que Brian se despertaba por sí misma. Antes de que su hermana hubiera abierto siquiera los ojos, Brian ya estaba lista para marcharse, solamente espero a que Briseida despertara para despedirse y salir a cumplir con sus nuevas actividades.

Se encaminó con rapidez a la despensa, a fin de preparar los víveres que debía llevar a los santos. Cuando tuvo todo listo, se puso en marcha hacia el templo de Aries.

 _El santo de Aries no está en el Santuario desde que pasó lo del santo de Sagitario. De cualquier forma, la señora Hipsipile me ha dicho que Mu es una persona muy amable, así que si por alguna razón volviera no creo que sería mucho problema._

Brian llegó mucho antes de la hora. Echó un ligero vistazo al templo sin notar nada en particular. Brian supuso que lo único que tenía que hacer en templo de Aries sería mantenerlo limpio y en perfecto estado. Salió por la puerta que conducía a las escaleras principales que debían subirse para llegar a los demás templos.

 _No debes preocuparte por Aldebarán de Tauro, porque es el santo más gentil que pueda haber_. _Generalmente siempre está de buen humor e incluso tiene una conversación muy agradable. Yo creo que ese carácter se debe a su origen: es brasileño. Pero bueno, si quieres quedar bien con él, procura llevarle de vez en cuando alguna fruta tropical, le encantan._

Brian entró silenciosamente al segundo templo, mirando furtivamente sin ver a nadie _._ Por un momento creyó que había llegado demasiado temprano. Tal vez a los santos les agradaba dormir hasta tarde. Lo mejor sería dejar las cosas que llevaba para el santo de Tauro en algún lugar e irse sin hacer ruido. En uno de los extremos, junto a una columna, Brian encontró una pequeña mesa; era un buen lugar para dejar los alimentos del santo.

—Buenos días —la voz era grave y clara.

Brian, al escucharla, dio un brinco. Al voltear se encontró de frente con un hombre alto, muy robusto y de facciones severas. ¿Era aquel hombre el santo de Tauro? Seguramente sí. Atropelladamente, Brian dejó la canasta que llevaba sobre el piso y se apresuró a devolver el saludo.

—Buenos días... —en aquel momento, Brian se preguntó cómo debía dirigirse a un santo. A Shura siempre lo había llamado maestro, porque así lo llamaba Feres, pero no tenía ni idea de como hablarle a los demás santos. Se reprendió mentalmente por haber olvidado preguntar ese detalle a Briseida.

—Tú debes ser la hermana de Briseida —dijo el santo con una media sonrisa que suavizaba mucho el severo rostro.

—Sí, señor... Mi nombre es Brian.

—Llegas temprano, Brian —Aldebarán dirigió la mirada hacia la mesa donde la chica había puesto los víveres—. Eso es un altar —puntualizó el santo cruzándose de brazos.

Brian sintió como la sangre le subía por el rostro. Viéndolo bien, la mesa no era una mesa sino una losa de piedra con algunos extraños relieves. Brian se sintió estúpida y sin saber qué hacer. Lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue quitar todo de la mesa lo más rápido que pudo.

—Lo siento mucho, yo no sabía, creí que era una mesa —de pronto el santo comenzó a reír. Brian no pudo evitar dejar caer algunas de las cosas que estaba recogiendo, entre ellas un recipiente, que al voltearse sobre la mesa, derramó parte del contenido.

—No te preocupes —esta vez sonreía abiertamente—. Pero ya tiraste eso.

—Oh, bueno era un poco de helado de mango.

—¿De verás?

—Sí, había traído un poco —Brian evitaba alzar el rostro; aún se sentía roja de vergüenza.

—¡Qué lástima que se haya derramado! Es de mis favoritos.

De pronto Brian ya no se sentía tan mal. Había sido un acierto quitarle a Briseida un poco de helado para llevárselo a Aldebarán.

—Sólo se tiró muy poco, aún queda suficiente —Brian no se había dado cuenta que en algún momento el santo había recogido algunas de las cosas que la chica había tirado accidentalmente.

Después de todo Briseida tenía razón: el santo de Tauro era gentil e inspiraba confianza. A Brian se le pasaron rápidamente los nervios con él. Luego Aldebarán preguntó por la salud de Briseida. A Brian ese gesto le agradó mucho, porque no todos los que tenían un rango superior se preocupaban por la salud de una simple doncella, y un santo dorado sí lo hacía.

Aldebarán le explicó a Brian algunas cosas sobre el templo y le indicó algunos lugares del mismo. Antes de despedirse, Aldebarán le pidió a Brian que saludara a Briseida de su parte. Momentos después, Brian se encaminada al templo de Géminis.

 _Géminis es un caso. Casi nunca está en su templo; se dice que se la vive en las cámaras principales al lado de Atena y del Patriarca. Y si por alguna razón estuviera en su templo, te aseguro que no lo verás. Es como un fantasma que ronda. Así que lo que debes hacer es dejar los víveres en una alacena que se encuentra en la habitación del fondo. Entras al templo y doblas a la izquierda; hasta el fondo encontrarás la habitación que te digo._

Tal como le había indicado Briseida, Brian se fue directamente a la habitación donde debía dejar los víveres. Mientras caminaba, pudo notar que ese templo era particularmente frío, no como los templos de Tauro y Aries, a pesar de que este último se encontraba vacío.

La habitación no era muy grande. Brian abrió una alacena un poco oxidada y se sorprendió al ver que había muchos alimentos que no habían sido consumidos, de hecho hasta el fondo encontró algunas manzanas podridas. Apenas hacía tres días que Briseida había dejado de ir, ¿cómo es que había alimentos echados a perder? Brian pensó que lo mejor sería sacar todo lo que ya no sirviera para evitar que llegaran ratas. En un momento depositó todo en una bolsa y acomodó los víveres que ella llevaba. Antes de salir decidió que tendría que limpiar muy bien esa habitación al día siguiente.

 _El santo de Cáncer... ¿Qué te digo sobre él?_ _Bueno es un hombre de carácter duro, algo aterrador al principio. No, no pongas esa cara; los rumores que se dicen sobre Deathmask_ _de Cáncer no están confirmados del todo, de hecho la señora Hipsipile nunca tuvo problemas con él. Además, el Patriarca ha prohibido expresamente a cualquiera de los santos atentar contra quienes administran los templos. Eso sí, debo advertirte que el santo de Cáncer tiene un sentido del humor muy extraño, por esto no debes mostrarte temerosa, pero tampoco demasiado confiada. Y por ningún motivo le lleves la contraria. Al santo de Cáncer es mejor tratarlo con cuidado._

Si Briseida pensaba que sus palabras habían tranquilizado a su hermana, estaba muy equivocada. Brian entró en el templo de Cáncer como quien entra a un campo minado, mirando furtivamente hacia todos lados y tratando de contener la respiración para evitar hacer cualquier ruido. Examinó disimuladamente las paredes y el techo del templo, en busca de los "objetos decorativos" que se decía adornaban la cuarta casa del Zodiaco. No encontró nada. Esto último tranquilizó un poco a Brian, sin embargo, esa sensación de efímera calma se desvaneció repentinamente al oír el sordo ruido de las pisadas de alguien. En un instante Deathmask estaba de frente a Brian, mirándola de una forma verdaderamente aterradora.

—Buenos días —se apresuró a saludar Brian.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú?

A Brian no se le ocurrió pensar que no todos los santos dorados estarían al tanto del accidente de Briseida, y si por alguna extraña razón lo sabían, seguramente lo habían considerado como algo sin importancia que no valía la pena recordar.

—Me llamo Brian, señor... Briseida, la joven que se encarga de la administración de los doce templos —agregó por si el santo no lo recordaba— tuvo un accidente y yo la voy a suplir.

Todo lo anterior había sido dicho por Brian rápidamente y sin siquiera voltear a ver por un instante al santo.

—Dime, ¿te doy miedo, niña?

Esa era una pregunta que Brian no se esperaba. El santo de Cáncer la había soltado así, tan de repente, que Brian se quedo muda por unos instantes. En medio de su sorpresa, sin embargo, la chica había notado en la voz del santo un claro dejo de desdén.

—No, señor —alzó ligeramente el rostro y se encontró con la mirada escrutadora del santo—. Bueno, un poco.

El santo pareció sentirse satisfecho con esa contestación. Ordenó a Brian que dejara los víveres en la cocina del templo: detrás de una columna había unas escaleras que conducían a la pequeña cocina. Brian dejo allí lo que llevaba, excepto el vino. Éste lo entregó directamente al santo que lo colocó en una cava improvisada en una esquina de la cocina. Luego de eso el santo "invitó" a Brian a marcharse.

No bien se lo había dicho, Brian ya estaba caminando hacia la salida. A pesar de que el santo de Cáncer no había hecho nada que pudiera considerarse como aterrador, Brian estaba sumamente amedrentada. Sentía como el corazón todavía le latía con fuerza y las palmas le sudaban copiosamente, haciendo que la aún pesada canasta se resbalara de las manos. Con el corazón en un puño llagó al templo de Leo.

 _Por favor, Brian, cuando estés en presencia del santo de Leo no se te ocurra hacer ningún comentario sobre su hermano. Aioria es sumamente callado y suele actuar muy a la defensiva. No es para menos, le ha tocado sufrir por el hecho de ser el hermano de Aioros de Sagitario, como si todos tuviéramos que fungir como verdugos de los inocentes... Así que no seas imprudente y se amable con él_.

Todos en el Santuario se referían a Aioria de Leo como el hermano del traidor. Incluso Brian y Briseida lo llamaban de esa manera. No fue sino hasta que Briseida empezó a ayudar a la señora Hipsipile que dejó de nombrar así al santo de Leo. Desde entonces siempre le decía a Brian que no lo llamara de aquel modo tan despectivo. Brian dejo de hacerlo, pero sólo en presencia de su hermana, la verdad era que no le importaba en lo más mínimo como nombraban al santo; eso era algo que no tenía que ver con ella.

Brian recorría el templo de Leo pensando en lo que había dicho su hermana. Se encontró de frente con un relieve que mostraba un león rugiente, en ese momento reparó en las palabras de Briseida, "verdugos de los inocentes". A veces Brian tenía la impresión de que su hermana no creía en la traición de Sagitario, cosa que era, desde luego, absurda; seguramente la influencia de la señora Hipsipile había hecho mella en Briseida, atontándola un poco.

—¿Te gusta?

La chica volteó inmediatamente. Aioria de Leo se había acercado sin que ella se diera cuenta. Era un muchacho muy joven, unos pocos años mayor que ella. Se le hacía difícil creer que fuera miembro de la élite del Zodiaco a tan corta edad. Su cabello era muy similar a la melena que portaba el león del relieve; sus ojos reflejaban un infinito pesar.

—Sí, es muy bonito —Brian sintió de pronto una gran pena por el santo—. ¿Hay más relieves?

—Todo el templo está decorado así —el santo desvió la vista. Cuando miró de nuevo a Brian su mirada era fría.

La chica le devolvió la mirada con un gesto que intentaba ser una sonrisa. Aioria de Leo no dijo una palabra más, entonces Brian aprovechó para presentarse formalmente con él. Todo mientras Aioria la guiaba hacia la cocina donde dejaría los víveres que había traído para él.

Tal vez fue demasiado amable o quizá se mostró demasiado condescendiente con el santo, Brian no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, porque éste sin manifestar alguna emoción le dijo:

—No debes ser amable conmigo sólo porque pienses que debes serlo.

Aquellas palabras aturdieron a Brian.

—No, yo no pretendía...

—Está bien —el santo tomó una de las manzanas que había traído la joven—. Disculpa, debo entrenar.

Se marchó. Y por segunda vez en ese día, Brian no pudo evitar sentirse como una total estúpida.

 _Es toda una experiencia tratar con Shaka de Virgo. No te lo podría explicar pero es un santo que transmite algo peculiar, como una especie de paz. Casi siempre está meditando_ _y, a veces, se encierra en el jardín del templo y no sale de allí en horas. Toda esa serenidad que lo rodea, no sé..., pero puedo entender porque dicen que es el hombre más cercano a Dios. Ah, y es cierto eso de que mantiene siempre los ojos cerrados. Supongo que su nivel cósmico es tal que le es muy fácil prescindir de sus sentidos; yo creo que es por eso que cierra los ojos y no porque su mirada pueda matar._

Brian apenas y había recordado lo que su hermana había dicho sobre el santo de Virgo. Estaba tan distraída reprochándose lo que había ocurrido es la casa de Leo, que no se dio cuenta que estaba en el umbral del templo de Virgo.

—¡Pero si seré tonta!

En el acto calló, pues ya estaba dentro del templo y no podía permitir que Shaka la escuchara. Depositó la canasta en el piso y miró hacia los lados. Al parecer no había nadie. Tal vez, como dijo Briseida, el santo de Virgo se encontraba meditando en el jardín. En silencio, recorrió el lugar, mas no vio un lugar adecuado para dejar los alimentos del santo. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue llamar al guardián de la sexta casa del Zodiaco.

—Buenos días —su voz era apenas audible—. Soy Brian y traigo los víveres, señor...

Espero. Nada. Tal vez Shaka había salido a dar un paseo, tal vez estaba con el Patriarca. Brian no tenía ni idea sobre lo que debía hacer: ¿esperar al santo o marcharse? Volvió a llamar, esta vez más fuerte:

—¡Hola!

De pronto notó algo al otro lado del templo: era algo así como un vapor de luz; desprendía un tono dorado que dejó maravillada a Brian. Se acercó lentamente, y su asombro creció cuando vio al santo de Virgo sentado, más bien flotando sobre un pedestal en la posición de flor de loto. Brian había visto muchas veces a Feres meditar en aquella posición, mas nunca flotando ni envuelto en luz. ¿Sería eso acaso la manifestación del cosmo de un santo dorado?

En un momento dado, el santo levantó el rostro y lo dirigió hacia la muchacha. Ella aún seguía embelesada ante tal espectáculo, que ni siquiera se movió de su sitio.

—No es prudente gritar en un templo sagrado.

Extrañamente las palabras del santo no provocaron miedo a Brian (como había ocurrido con el santo de Cáncer, por ejemplo). De hecho, no sintió aquello como una amonestación, sino como una especie de enseñanza.

—Lo lamento, no volverá a pasar —Brian murmuró sin moverse de lugar.

—Está bien. ¿Tú eres la hermana de Briseida?

—Sí, mi nombre es Brian.

—Tengo entendido que reemplazarás a tu hermana.

—Así es, en lo que ella se recupera —recordó que había dejado la canasta en medio del pasillo —. He traído la despensa, pero no sé donde acomodarla.

—La cocina está al otro lado. Detrás de la segunda puerta.

—Bien, iré a dejarla allá —mientras hablaba, caminada y señalaba con el dedo—. Con permiso.

Curiosamente, Brian sentía que el santo de Virgo estaba al pendiente de todos sus movimientos, aunque tenía los ojos cerrados. Era muy extraño dirigirse a él, pues no lograba comprender como Shaka podía ver sin ver. Mientras salía del templo después de dejar los alimentos del santo, pensó que ni siquiera las exhaustivas explicaciones de Feres podían aclararle eso de los alcances del cosmo de un santo dorado.

 _Como sabes en la séptima casa no hay nadie. El santo de Libra, que se llama Dohko, hace mucho que no está en el Santuario; creo que se fue cuando lo hizo el santo de Aries. Según la señora Hipsipile, Dohko de Libra vive en China. Y, bueno, con respecto al templo sólo debes cuidarlo como al de Aries._

El templo de Libra estaba en las mismas condiciones que la primera casa. Brian lo recorrió rápidamente y sólo se detuvo por un momento en lo que supuso era el salón donde se guardaba la armadura de Libra. La urna estaba colocada en el centro de una habitación tenuemente iluminada. Brian la contempló desde la puerta sin atreverse a entrar. Minutos después se encontraba subiendo las escaleras que la llevarían al templo de Escorpión.

 _Ya has oído sobre el santo de Escorpión. Lo que se dice ( en su mayoría) es cierto: Milo es un muchacho muy atractivo, pero no te dejes llevar por eso, porque es muy fácil caer en sus redes. Bueno, quién sabe si esto último sea cierto. Es el santo más joven y creo que es amigo del santo de Acuario. En realidad es una persona enigmática; sí, ésa es la palabra que mejor lo describe._

Milo de Escorpión era el santo dorado que Brian tenía más ganas de conocer. Primero por la fama que tenía. Cuando se hablaba del santo de Escorpión siempre se aludía a su atractivo físico y a su carácter seductor. Brian nunca lo había visto, pero su amiga Malia sí, y ella sostenía que el hombre era perfecto. Desde luego, Malia solía exagerar siempre, así que Brian no le creía demasiado. Por otro lado, lo que había dicho Briseida sobre él, aunque poco, era muy interesante. Afirmó que era guapo y que era fácil caer en sus redes, ¿por qué lo diría?

Brian no pudo continuar con sus conjeturas, ya que justo en la entrada de la octava casa del Zodiaco, recargado en una de las columnas, se encontraba ni más ni menos que el famoso Milo de Escorpión.

Mientras avanzaba, Brian no pudo evitar sentirse algo intimidada por el santo. Aun a lo lejos, podía percibir la seguridad que proyectaba el muchacho. Al llegar a la entrada del templo, Brian pudo comprobar que, en efecto, Milo era un joven muy atractivo, y pensó que la seguridad que proyectaba rayaba en la arrogancia.

—Buenos días.

—Hola. ¿Brian, cierto?

—Sí —eso ahorraba las presentaciones.

—Te pareces a tu hermana —sonreía al hablar—. Bueno, en realidad caminas como ella y tienes sus mismos ojos.

Brian no supo que decir. Milo hablaba con demasiada familiaridad de Briseida. ¿Acaso sería...? Seguramente la expresión de la chica demostraba tal sorpresa, que el santo pareció querer explicarle.

—Tu hermana habla mucho de ti. Por cierto ¿cómo sigue?

—Bien, gracias —Brian no cabía en su asombro, y cuando Milo entró en el templo, ella se limitó a seguirlo en silencio.

El santo la llevó a la cocina y le mostró donde debía colocar las cosas. También mencionó algo sobre una falla eléctrica, pero Brian sólo escuchaba a medias. Después la condujo hacía una habitación, donde había una pequeña terraza que necesitaba urgentemente mantenimiento. A todo lo que decía Milo, Brian respondía con movimientos de cabeza y una especie de ruidos que parecían ser afirmaciones. Tiempo después, Brian creería que aquella vez el santo de Escorpión había pensado que ella era tonta, o algo parecido. Fue así como concluyó la visita al templo de Escorpión y a su singular habitante.

 _El templo de Sagitario también está solo. No lo vayas a descuidar. Sobretodo revisa que el salón de la armadura esté impecable. La señora Hipsipile siempre decía que un día el traje dorado de Sagitario volvería, y que el salón debía estar pronto para recibir la armadura._

Desde "el incidente de la cabra y el centauro" la armadura de Sagitario había desaparecido con todo y urna. Ese era el principal argumento que utilizaban aquellos que sostenían que Aioros aún estaba con vida. El caso era que Sagitario no estaba en el Santuario y el porqué era algo que si se sabía, no llegaría a los oídos de los sirvientes del Santuario, al menos no por parte de una voz oficial.

Quizá fue todo ese cuento del traje dorado lo que hizo que Brian buscara primero el salón de la armadura al entrar en el templo de Sagitario. No tardó en encontrar la habitación. Se acercó al enorme pedestal de piedra que supuso debía ser el sitio donde se ponía la urna dorada. Un solitario rayo de luz caía exactamente en el centro de la enorme piedra, como queriendo imitar el resplandor dorado que seguramente tenía la armadura. Sin éxito, desde luego.

La joven salió de aquella habitación sintiendo algo de melancolía, aunque no entendía a qué se debía. Recorrió el resto del templo, iluminado por la pálida luz matinal. Pronto volvió al pasillo principal para dirigirse al templo de Capricornio.

 _Tú ya conoces a Shura de Capricornio, así que no tengo que decirte gran cosa sobre él. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero es muy ordenado y celoso de su templo. En todo el tiempo que estuve a su servicio, jamás lo escuché hablar de otra cosa que no fuera el servicio a Atena y el deber de los santos dorados. No en vano se le conoce como el santo más leal a Atena, pues toda su vida, sin exagerar, gira en torno al servicio de la diosa. Ah, es alérgico al betabel._ _Seguro que eso no lo sabías. Bueno, creo que no tendrás problemas con él._

En efecto, el santo de Capricornio era el único que Brian conocía y, al igual que Feres, solía llamarlo maestro. La joven apenas entró en el décimo templo, se encontró con Shura, y se dirigió hacia él.

—Buenas días, maestro —saludó con una sonrisa.

—Hola, Brian. Feres me dijo que te vas a encargar de la administración de los templos mientras Briseida no pueda.

—Así es. Sólo serán unas cuantas semanas —aunque tomando en cuenta el estado de Briseida, Brian pensaba que esas seis semanas podían convertirse en nueve meses.

—Pero, ella está bien, ¿verdad?

—Oh, sí. Lo único que necesita es descanso.

—Me alegro. Pero ven, te mostraré el templo.

Shura llevó a Brian a conocer la casa de Capricornio. Primero recorrieron las habitaciones que servían como dormitorio y estancia. La joven pudo corroborar que, efectivamente, el santo de Capricornio era muy ordenado: todo estaba meticulosamente acomodado. Luego le indicó el sitio donde se encontraba el salón de la armadura , aunque no entraron en él. Por último fueron a la cocina, donde la chica dejó los alimentos que había traído para Shura.

—No sé si tu hermana te dijo que soy alérgico al betabel.

—Sí, lo hizo.

—Qué bien, porque una vez Briseida, que no sabía lo de mi alergia, me preparó un jugo de verduras que tenía betabel y no querrás imaginarte en qué estado me puso. Aún no olvido la expresión de Feres cuando me vio lleno de sarpullido.

Brian sonrió ante aquella confesión del santo. Ella se sentía muy a gusto con él, ya que, a diferencia de otros guerreros de la orden, incluidos aquellos de un rango muy inferior, el maestro Shura trataba con respeto a todo mundo. Brian estaba segura que era el santo más digno de Atena, aunque quizá no fuera el más poderoso de los doce.

—Bien, debo irme; Feres me debe estar esperando.

—Está bien. Terminaré de acomodar todo en la alacena.

—Bueno, espero que te sientas a gusto con tus nuevas actividades.

Después de dejar todo en orden, Brian se dispuso a salir del templo. Solamente quedaban los santos de Acuario y Piscis. Y por las referencias que Briseida le había dado sobre ellos, no tenía muchos deseos de conocerlos.

 _Acuario es frío, simplemente frío. No habla, no sonríe. Es como una de esas estatuas de hielo que ponen sobre las mesas de las fiestas elegantes. Creo que con la única persona que habla es con el santo de Escorpión; bueno, a decir verdad, las veces que los vi juntos el que siempre hablaba era Milo. No todo el tiempo está en el Santuario: se ausenta por largas temporadas. Creo que va a Siberia a ver a uno de sus alumnos, aunque tal vez vaya a otros lugares. Supongo que el clima del Santuario no queda con su personalidad tan distante, tan gélida..._

Con la bonita descripción que tenía del santo de Acuario, Brian hubiera preferido que él no estuviera en el templo; con un poco de suerte y el santo estaba de viaje. Desafortunadamente, Brian nunca había sido una chica muy afortunada, y para su mala suerte Camus de Acuario sí estaba en la onceava casa del Zodiaco.

Brian entró algo desganada. Apenas había avanzado unos cuantos pasos cuando vio al santo salir de una habitación. El hombre la vio de reojo mas no dijo nada. Brian tenía que tomar la iniciativa.

—Buenos días. Soy Brian; voy a suplir a mi hermana, digo a Briseida, por unas semanas.

El santo volteó, con un gesto de total indiferencia. Brian empezó a sentirse un tanto incómoda, y es que ni siquiera el santo de Cáncer, el terrible Deathmask, había mostrado tanta soberbia.

—Sólo me gustaría saber dónde puedo dejar esto que traje.

—La cocina está abajo —la voz de Camus de Acuario era tan impasible como su expresión.

—Bien.

—Siempre dejo sobre la mesa una lista con la cosas que hacen falta en el templo. Y cuando deba ausentarme te lo haré saber.

—De acuerdo.

Brian no se enteró si Camus la escuchó. Cuando lo vio, el santo se dirigía al otro lado del templo, quizá iba a ver a su amigo. Brian se preguntó como alguien así podía llevarse bien con una persona tan carismática como Milo.

 _Afrodita, Afrodita, Afrodita... Todo un caso. Es voluble, altanero y quisquilloso. Otro al que no le gusta que le lleven la contraría. Muy cuidadoso con su apariencia: tiene un cabello envidiable. Por eso no come nada de carne roja y todos sus alimentos deben estar fresquísimos. Le gusta que su templo esté inmaculado; es también algo compulsivo en ese aspecto. Ah, y muy importante, ni se te ocurra acercarte a sus rosales si no lo quieres ver furioso. Podrás entrar hasta en su baño, pero al invernadero del templo nunca._

Antes de entrar en la doceava casa, Brian revisó que el contenido de la canasta ofreciera una apariencia agradable. Frutas, verduras y cereales se veían realmente apetecibles. La joven entró en el templo que era, sin duda, el más iluminado: una gran cantidad de espejos y hermosas lámparas se encargaban de ello. Probablemente eso se debía a la forma de ser del santo de Piscis.

Brian dudó si debía llamarlo o esperar a que apareciera. No tuvo que aguardar mucho, pues al voltear su ojos toparon con lo que debía ser el invernadero del templo. Era un lugar hermoso, aun en la distancia se podrían apreciar los preciosos rosales de varios colores. Sin duda para cualquiera que viera ese lugar le apetecería mucho entrar, pero no a Brian. No por lo que había dicho su hermana, sino porque se rumoraba que las rosas de Piscis poseían un veneno mortal. Cierto o no, Brian ni loca deseaba averiguarlo.

Dentro del invernadero estaba Afrodita de Piscis. Al parecer el santo percibió la presencia de la chica, pues, con toda la calma del mundo, se quitó los guantes que traía y salió del lugar.

—Buenos días.

—Querrás decir buenas tardes, ya son las doce.

—Oh, bueno... Buenas tardes.

—Supongo que eres la nueva sirvienta. Me comentaron que la otra se enfermó —Brian no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al oír al santo.

—Mi hermana Briseida tuvo un accidente y yo voy a sustituirla.

—¿Esto es lo que me trajiste? —al parecer, Afrodita no le había prestado atención, más bien miraba la canasta, casi vacía, examinando su contenido—. Bien, deja todo en la cocina.

—¿Dónde está la cocina?

—A tu izquierda, al final de ese pasillo.

Brian acomodó las cosas tal como le había indicado Afrodita. Colocó las manzanas en un frutero que estaba en el centro de una mesa muy bonita de madera. Al poner la última manzana sobre las otras, no puso evitar desear que alguna de ellas tuviera un gran gusano y que Afrodita se lo comiera, aunque lo sentiría mucho por el indefenso gusanito.

xxxxxxxxxx

Así termino el primer día de su nuevo empleo. Cansada como estaba, Brian se fue directamente a casa, donde Briseida la esperaba para preguntarle qué tal le había ido. Seguramente el enojo no era tan grande como la curiosidad por saber cómo había sido el día de su hermana.

Sin embargo Brian se limitó a hacer comentarios muy generales, no porque no se muriera de ganas por hablar sobre el día que había tenido con los santos, en realidad no quería hacer partícipe a Briseida de todo lo que había descubierto. Le comentó sobretodo de algunos santos: que Aldebarán era genial, que Deathmask era aterrador, que Shaka la había impresionado de sobremanera, que estaba empezando a alucinar a Afrodita; en fin, cosas por el estilo. Brian, prudentemente, "olvidó" contar a su hermana lo que había ocurrido en el templo de Leo, y la conversación, o más bien el monologo, del santo de Escorpión.

La chica bebió un vaso con leche y se fue a la cama: el día siguiente la aguardaba con mucho trabajo. Antes de dormirse, volvió a repasar todo lo que había ocurrido durante el día, y una idea empezó a echar raíces en su cabeza: tal vez no tardaría mucho en averiguar quién era el famoso "novio" de su hermana. Pero Brian no se percató que lo que ella pensaba como inocente curiosidad, se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadera obsesión.


End file.
